


Nightmares

by On_the_Side_of_the_Angels



Series: When the Sky is Grey [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_the_Side_of_the_Angels/pseuds/On_the_Side_of_the_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's nightmares return after Sherlock's fall. Sometimes, they're about war, but usually they're about sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in the beginning come from the song "bleeding out" by imagine dragons

_And the wolves all cry_

_to fill the night with hollering_

I wake up thrashing in an attempt to escape my tangled bed sheets. Someone is screaming. My eyes are wide, but unseeing. My hands are clawing at the fabric. I can't breathe. After a few minutes, i calm down enough to realize that I'm in your room, in 221B...safe.

I break down and begin to sob. I curl around your pillow and bury my face in its scent. My nightmares are back, worse than ever. Sometimes they're about war, but usually, they're about you. 

You are alone, in a forest. The trees are bare, their branches covered in snow. I see your heavy breath in the frigid air as you spin wildly, searching the darkness with bright eyes. I try to reach out to you, to tell you that I'm there, but I can't move and no sound will come out of my mouth. 

Suddenly, you hear something or see something and your face fills with fear. You turn and run, sprinting through the forest, not stopping to even dust yourself off when you fall. 

Eventually, the forest disappears and you are left in the open, your back to a sheer cliff. To your right, a swift river, cascades over the cliff in a plunging waterfall. 

When you turn away from the dizzying drop, you see a lone wolf emerging from the trees. His coat is the deepest black and his icy blue eyes shine with malicious triumph as he stalks slowly toward you. He has you cornered, exactly where he wants you. In the blink of an eye, he lunges at you, jaws open wide. You fall to the ground, grabbing the wolf by the shoulders and rolling in an attempt to pin him down. The two of you fight and struggle, neither gaining the upper hand. Then, I see your eyes shift from panic to cold resolve. You throw all your strength into one last move, hurling yourself and the wolf off the cliff. 

I run to the edge, my frantic screams lost in the roar of the waterfall. I look over the cliff, searching in vain, hoping to find you clinging to the side somewhere. But both you and the wolf are lost, forever, pulled under by the churning pool below. 

This dream comes most nights. I am forced to lose you as I stand by and watch, over and over again. And then I wake up, cold and alone; my waking hours just an extension of my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, hope you liked it :)


End file.
